The Brutal Attack And A New Situation
by soulsearcher3333
Summary: A deranged gunman after Tohru's family threatens to tear Tohru apart and destroy what little happiness she has managed to obtain in the year since her fathers death. But even with tragedy on the horizon can the Sohma's help her through so she can learn to finally let her sorrow go. Rated T to be safe. Disclaimer at the end.


The Brutal attack and a New Situation

Tohru Honda is a nice girl with an unusual boyfriend and an odd life. Because her life was normal until she had met the Sohma's. The Sohma's are a very close family and with good reason they are cursed. Now I know what you're thinking cursed there's no such thing as a curse. But this was real. If the cursed ones got hugged by a member of the opposite sex that weren't also cursed. They changed into an animal from the Chinese zodiac.

She met them because they go to her school. Two of them are in her class; their names are Yuki and Kyo Sohma. They were really nice to her when they first met her. Kyo and Tohru got closer and closer until he asked her to be his girlfriend and she smiled her wonderful smile. "Of course silly I was waiting for you to ask." Then they needed to break it to the head of the family that yet another member of the cursed had found their mate outside of the family.

Her name is Akito and she is very accepting of others. She was ecstatic to meet Tohru and so was the rest of the family or at least all those who lived in Sohma estate. Sohma estate was inhabited by the cursed and their spouses. They were Yuki Sohma: the rat and his girlfriend Machi that lives in the estate because her family abused her before Yuki. Then there's Akito: the head of the family and her spouse Shigure who was the dog. Then there's Hatsuharu: he's the cow and his love Rin the horse. Then there's Momiji: the Rabbit and his girlfriend Kagura the boar. Then there's Hatori: the dragon (it's a sea horse) and his wife Kana who gave up her normality for him. Then there's Kisa: the tiger and her boyfriend Hiro the sheep. There's also Kuruno the rooster and his girlfriend Kira who was abandoned by her family and decided to move in with Kuruno. Then there's Ayame the snake and his love Mine who lived on her own anyway and co-owns Ayame's business. As well as Ritsu the monkey and his lover Mii who was Shigure's publisher before she met Ritsu. Finally Kyo the cat also lives in the house and he was trying to convince Tohru to move in with him. But her dad just died and she can't just leave her family to deal with that on their own.

His funeral was in two days and all the Sohma's were coming to pay their respects. They would also be there for Tohru and her family. Tohru was old enough to live with her boyfriend and his family without them being her guardian. This is where the story starts.

On this bright cloudless evening Tohru Honda was walking home from the late shift at work. She didn't live very far from work so she never needed a ride home from the Sohma's. Although Kyo sometimes walked her home if she had the early shift but not tonight. "Huh" she sighed as she arrived home anxious to see her family. "Hi I'm home" she shouted so everyone in the house would hear her. As there was a courses of hello's and hi's she moved farther into the house and hugged her mother.

Her oldest boy cousin picked her up and twirled her around till her tiredness disappeared. Because you see she lives with her aunt, uncle, her girl cousin (two years older than her), her middle boy cousin (four years older than her), her oldest boy cousin (ten years older than her), her grandpa, and her mom. Just before Tohru went to her room to get some sleep a man in a trench coat busted their door down. He pointed a gun into the room at a random spot. "Give me all your money now or I'll murder you all!" Everyone was frozen so he started shooting. He hit her grandpa in the stomach as he collapsed the rest of the family jumped into action.

Tohru's oldest boy cousin grabbed her and pulled her with him up the stairs. They ran into her room where he shoved her into the escape hatch. "Can you be a big girl for me?" He asked and she nodded so he ran out the door and back downstairs. She heard multiple shots resonating throughout the house before she heard sirens. She could no longer tell if her family was alive. But nothing could have scared her more than when the madman opened the escape hatch.

He pulled her out smiling evilly at her. "Now tell me where the money is or I will kill you." He wasn't joking but Tohru wasn't going to tell him anything she was too scared. In his rage he had failed to hear the sirens that sounded outside. So he raised the gun and aimed it at her. Although she was scared she still had her brain. So she moved and he fired all five of his shots.

Although two hit her the other three embedded in the wall. Now out of bullets and out of options he ran at her and pinned her to the ground. He began to beat on her until two police officers entered and pulled him off her. Two more came in hot on the others trail and went to her side. "We need to get you to the hospital as well." They said as they tried to pick her up but she pushed them away yelling. "NO please just call my boyfriend his name is Kyo Sohma I need him please." The fear in her eyes was enough to convince them.

The male police officer went to talk to Kyo and the female stayed with Tohru. He got down the stairs and into what used to be the living room. He knew this would be a hard phone call because he knew the Hondas. For that reason the female came down seconds later, she looked scared. "She says she knows you and that you know Kyo and the Sohma's. She also said that even if you're not showing it you are very upset about this." He looked at her understandingly. "To tell you the truth she is being truthful I only took the job because I wanted to make sure she was safe. You see last year there was a fire at her high school.

The mad man who had started it had little Kisa Sohma trapped in a corner. He was going to kill her when we arrived to apprehend him. We decided to set up a perimeter around the whole building so we would get him as he came out. But a teacher ran up to me and told me about Kisa and this girl named Tohru. She said that Tohru had run in to save Kisa.

Although before I could inform any of my team of this. I saw a figure holding a child and I knew it must be her so I got my men to hold their fire and ran to her. An orange haired boy and a silver haired boy beat me there. That was when I noticed that she, unlike everyone else in the vicinity, wasn't wearing a mask over her mouth to protect her from the smoke. She handed the little girl to the gray haired boy. The orange haired one tried to help her walk but she collapsed so I ran to them to help him. That's when I noticed she was also bleeding.

I later found out while I was waiting for her to come out of surgery that the orange haired one is cousins with the little girl named Kisa. And the one in hospitals boyfriend; I also found out that the one I was waiting to meet was Tohru Honda. The orange haired one's name is Kyo and the grey haired one, another cousin of Kisa, is named Yuki. After meeting them all I really became friends with their families and them. So please go back to her so I can call Kyo for her." She looked dazed as she walked back up the stairs to be with Tohru. As she left he picked up the phone and called Kyo's cellphone. It rang twice before someone answered.

It is two in the morning and his cellphone is buzzing. "_Who the fuck calls at two in the morning?_" he thought. He answers it anyway and hate what he heard. "Hey Kyo its officer Cha-chi. Listen I know it's early but there was a shooting at Tohru's house and she was injured. Her whole family was just rushed to hospital but she refused to go. She really wants to see you so could you come down to Tohru's house as soon as possible. I know you can't drive but we will give you a ride to Sohma estate when you get here ok." Kyo was horrified his girlfriend was just almost killed. And now they had to ask if he would come down to be with her how stupid are they.

"I will be there in ten minutes ok. Just don't cause her pain, don't question her, and keep her alive got it." He sounded angry but the police officer just agreed and the line went dead on the other side. Being aware of the short time he had he got up from his bed pulled on a clean shirt. He wrote a quick note in case anyone awoke before he returned. He was now outside and running towards Tohru's house. Upon arrival he ran in and up the stairs. He burst through the door and ran to her.

Akito awoke from her deep slumber because of a horror filled nightmare so her and Shigure got up for water and some air. She saw the note and read it. "If anyone finds this before I remove it please go and wake up Hatori. There was a shooting at Tohru's and she was injured please and thank you –Kyo." Akito immediately started to freak out worried about if Tohru was alright. She then started to cry. Shigure took the note out of Akito's shaking hands and read it before he hugged her close. "We need to wake Hatori and let him prepare to save her life ok now let's go." He whispered this softly to her as if to calm her. Akito could only nod as they walked down the hallway to his room. "But Shigure Kana's sister is visiting and is sleeping in the room with them. If we wake them we'll wake her too and that is a problem." Shigure looked confused now. "How is that a problem?" "Well she hates Tohru for getting Hatori and Kana back together so she will lobby to make Tohru go to the hospital. And we all know she would rather die than get treated there."

Shigure finally comprehended but continued forward till he was right in front of the door. "Well Kyo is bringing her here and if she got gunshot wounds then she will need medical attention. Therefore we have to give it a shot." Akito nodded and strode forward to stand beside him tears still coming out of her eyes. Shigure knocked on the door twice before it was answered.

A very tired looking Hatori opened the door looking murderous. "What the fuck could you need this early in the morning?" Before they could respond Hatori already felt bad because Akito was crying. This meant it must be something important. "Well I woke up from a nightmare and we got up to get water. And I found a note from Kyo and it said that there was a shooting at Tohru's place. She was wounded. We were told in the note to wake you and ask if you didn't mind helping her. Because it's a known fact that after last year she would rather die than go to the hospital." Shigure finished and Hatori looked wide awake now.

"Ok just let me get set up. Plus you know she's like a little sister to me now. I would hate to make her go to the hospital." He turned to Kana's sister who looked ticked whereas Kana herself looked worried about Tohru. "If you want you can go and sleep in our room? I really don't think me or Akito will get anymore sleep tonight so feel free." That seemed to make her even angrier. "I don't know why she can't just go to the hospital like everyone else outside this weird little family of yours. Huh I mean really is she that precious." Kana walked across the room and slapped her sister.

The whole room was in shock. "You know we invited you into our house to stay with us. Then you insult my family who have graciously put up with you these last couple days. So just shut up. Also Tohru is the nicest, kindest, most selfless person I have ever met in my whole entire life. She saved my life. For your further information she would rather die than go to the hospital because last year on this very day. Her father was getting operated on to remove a tumor in his left lung, something Hatori aided by me could do easily. It was going great but then the doctor was shocked at how large the tumor was and froze only for like a minute. That all it took for him to flat line.

That snapped the doctor back into action but it was too late and he knew it. From that day on Tohru has always been worried about that ok so lay off her. You will be leaving on the first plane I can get you a ticket for ok. Also if your still here when Tohru comes out of surgery. You better stay away from her got it now leave my sight go." Everyone in the room was shocked into silence except Hatori who was busy getting thing prepared. Kana just got on the computer and started to book a flight to get her retched sister out of their house and away from her family. Akito and Shigure decided to wait in the living room for Kyo and Tohru to arrive.

The police were amazed at Kyo because he burst through the door and ran to her but then he just kneeled in front of her. He held out his hand for her not saying a word. She took the hand and then he just smiled at her reassuringly. "Kyo can I hug you please?" She was pleading she really needed it. He looked her right in the eyes and nodded. He opened his arms all the way for her so she could be in his arms. She launched herself into them.

Tohru and Kyo waited for him to turn into a cat but it never happened but some black feathers fell from nowhere. The curse was broken by Tohru just like Kyo had always thought it would be. Tohru was still crying in earnest so Kyo turned to the police. "We need to get her to Sohma resident so Hatori can deal with her injuries." His voice had been gruff but the police understood. He turned to Tohru next. "My sweet Tohru I swear I shall protect you while we escape to Sohma house. Please just hold on a little longer ok.

Now I am going to carry you out to the police car and they are gonna drive us to the house. Hatori's going to help you ok." His voice was soft and caring yet strong and protective with a tint of worry. He showed all the emotions on his face so she would know that he was being truthful. She nodded and allowed him to pick her up and carry her out to the police cruiser. The female opened the door for him as he sat and held her while the man drove them to Sohma house.

Hatori had just gotten prepared he heard the front door burst open and footsteps running down the hall. Kyo burst through the door into Hatori's room to see him prepared. Although he was shocked Hatori didn't pause he just jumped into action. "Place her on the operation table ok. Kana get the aesthetic now she definitely needs to be asleep for this one." Kyo did as he was told not wanting to hurt her even more. He held her hand until the aesthetic put her to sleep.

He went into the living room where Akito and Shigure were talking to the police officers. "Just bring the papers over later this morning and we will sign them but for now please leave." Shigure's voice was tense but firm as he held a sobbing Akito in his arms. Akito turned at the sound of approaching footsteps and ran to Kyo who guided her towards the couches. They sat down as Shigure closed the door on the police and came over to them. "Tohru broke the curse when I was with her we are now free. Not that any of us will leave Sohma house considering we all chose to live here in the first place." Kyo stood and walked over to the phone. "I need to call Shishou he will want to know." They nodded and watched as he removed his shirt and threw it on the ground.

He was clearly unable to wear it anymore for it was covered in Tohru's blood. He turned to Shigure before dialling the phone. "Shigure can you please get rid of that shirt. I can't bear to look or touch that shirt ever again." Shigure nodded and picked it up only to take it outside and throw it out in the dumpster so it would never be seen again. Kyo waited for two rings before Shishou answered.

Shishou heard the phone ring once before getting up and grabbing it. "Hello, who are you? And what do you want this early in the freaking morning?" "Shishou it's me, Kyo I just wanted to tell you a few things. Tohru broke the curse. There was a shooting at her house, and she was injured and is in surgery right now. Just letting you know" Shishou was shocked and upset plus Kyo was a son to him so Tohru was his daughter by default. If she was in surgery then he was going to be there in Sohma house when she came out.

"Kyo I am going to come down to Sohma house to be with you and everyone else through this tough time. Also what about her other family members." Kyo sighed "in the hospital. I have a feeling that if they die Tohru will never go in a hospital again." Shishou nodded "well can you blame her. Her whole family will have died in a hospital if that happens. And Hatori already counts her as part of the family. I think he is prepared to do her medical for the rest of his life. So I don't think it's a problem. Anyway I will be there in ten minutes ok tell Akito for me." Kyo then hung up as a response but Shishou understood that he was very upset about Tohru and so he let it slide.

Kyo hung the phone up gruffly and turned to Akito and Shigure. He had barely restrained tears in his eyes. "Shishou is on his way, my love is in surgery, and her family is in a hospital. A hospital Shigure do you know how crushed she will be if they die, especially her oldest cousin. He was really supportive when her mom quite her job and Tohru was bearing all the stress. He also offered to get a job to help her with the weight. But she told him that if he got a job he should use it to go to the university he wanted. That she would support him until then. So he decided that to repay her he would be protective and very comforting to her. He would allow her to vent to him no matter what. Now what? They might die because of another stupid doctor's mistake. Then what? I mean Shishou told me Hatori would take care of Tohru's medical for the rest of her life.

But do you think he will I mean I know he does for all the others living in the house but she doesn't live in the house yet." Kyo looked extremely upset so Shigure moved to his side and looked him in the eyes. "Kyo, Akito and I understand how hard it will be for Tohru and we will support you and her in whatever you choose but be mindful. She does see Shishou as a kind of father figure since her father's passing and we know she loves us like family too but she might need just the attention of Shishou and you. I would wait and ask her later and also we don't know if they're actually going to die and if they don't then we will support her during the mental, emotional and physical healing. If they do pass on then I believe you should ask her to move in to the house again plus it would provide some stability for her and a lot of support.

Also Hatori understands that she has issues with hospitals and sees Tohru like a little sister and will most definitely become her doctor too and if not then Kana will convince him." Kyo was feeling a bit better about it and nodded but just then the door opened and Shishou came in. Kyo turned to face him and the tears came back full force causing him to fall to his knees in tears and silent sobs. Shishou saw the look in Kyo's eyes before he fell and ran to his side as he did fall hugging Kyo to him as Kyo cried for twenty minutes. Shishou stayed silent deciding to just be a safe haven for Kyo's tears so that his tears could be finished now and he could be there fully for Tohru when she came out.

It was now three thirty in the morning exactly an hour from when they started Tohru's surgery when Kanna came into the room. "Kyo we finished the surgery and she awoke almost immediately and is calling for you. She wants to see the Akito, Shigure and Shishou but she wants to see them in the living room. So Hatori has decided that based on the stress from her injuries and her emotional and mental experiences tonight have weakened her and she needs you to carry her." Kyo nodded and stood "I will do anything for my sweet Tohru." Kanna smiled and led the way to Hatori's room.

Upon entering he saw her laying on the operating table with tears making slow tracks down her cheeks. He rushed to her side and lifted her into his arms like she was the most fragile porcelain in the world and cradled her in his arms letting her cry out the terror before slowly rising to his feet and turning to Hatori. "Thank you so much Hatori I know I don't live in the house or are part of your family but you healed me anyways and I really appreciate it." Tohru said in a shaky weak voice but Hatori just looked at her dumbstruck "Tohru there was nothing more important to me tonight then saving your life. Now yes you may not live in this house but you are part of my family and even if I didn't count you as part of my family you have not only freed us but have saved me and Kanna's relationship back in the day.

Now I must tell you that although only Shishou, Akito, Shigure, Kyo, Kana and I are awake the others will be very worried about you tomorrow and thank god it's the weekend. Also I love you like a sister because when Kyo brought you into our lives we suddenly had this wonderful person in our lives who gave us fresh hopes and dreams. I mean now that the curse is lifted we are free to leave but I don't think anyone will because why would they we now all have an unbreakable bond because of how long we suffered together. I know you don't live here and we are not related by blood but your wrong because you are family and if I had forced you to go to the hospital and you had died from a doctor error I might have committed suicide. Mostly because not only did I torture you by making you go in there but it also killed you because the stupid doctor there couldn't do his job. I would also never be able to live with myself knowing that you had died when I could have saved you so no Tohru thank you for being a part of this family and allowing us to be a part of your life and to continue to be a part of it.

Please understand that no matter what happens we are there for you and love you." Tohru looked into Hatori's eyes and reached out and gave him a hug and he hugged her back smiling as Kana hugged her too. "Thank you Tohru I have waited a long time to tell you this but you saved my life. You see that day you found me crying on that park bench and writing, it was because Hatori and I had a fight the week before and my family had just told me, the day you found me, that they were giving me an arranged marriage. They had told me that my failed relationship with Hatori Sohma showed them that I am incapable of finding a mate and so they had picked one for me. So I was writing a suicide note to my family. I was going to leave it on the bench for my new husband to be to find when he came to meet me for the first time before the marriage.

But then you came and sat with me and just smiled and looked me in the eyes "why are you crying on such a beautiful day and in such a nice park?" I looked at you and started crying harder and that's when you recognized me "you must be the Kana I've been hearing so much about. I mean I only just met Hatori but he has been extremely depressed since you left and if you ask me I think he needs you because he was crying none stop. Now this might be out of my stature but I believe you and Hatori are meant to be together and that without each other you're missing a part of yourselves. So if you two broke up I would highly consider reconnecting or you might never be happy again and neither will he." When you said that it gave me the courage I needed to stand up to my family and now my father and mother love the whole family.

You saved my life and my relationship that day and for that I am forever grateful." Tohru looked into her eyes and Hatori's eyes and smiled at them "your life and your relationship were worth saving to me." Kyo pulled her into his arms and walked out into the living room where the others were waiting patiently as Kyo came into the room. They were shocked to see Tohru without a shirt on because her chest and stomach were covered in gauze. "Kyo may I have a word with you in private?" Hatori asked in a pleasant tone Kyo nodded and placed his love on Shishou's unsuspecting lap before following Hatori out of the room.

"Where are the rest of her family?" Kyo grimiest "they're at the same hospital the doctor who messed up her dad's surgery works so I'm worried." Hatori nodded in understanding but he looked murderous "damn I wish you had walked her home because then I could have treated her whole family." Kyo nodded and gestured that they should head back and actually tell the family about Tohru's injuries.

In the living room Tohru was smiling and laughing with the others as she told them the story of her and Kyo's first date. But when Hatori came in she stopped talking and looked at him nodded as though she could see questions in his eyes and so she answered him. "Good now I must tell you Tohru is a very lucky girl she got a few bullet wounds one to the stomach and one to the chest the lucky part is the shot was fired in random directions so the chest wound missed her heart. Also as Tohru has told me it's ok to tell you all her family has been sent to the hospital where her dad was sent on that fateful night. Furthermore I believe Tohru would like to tell the whole family the story tomorrow ok, I know the others will be upset to hear Tohru is injured and will want an explanation but Kyo I would like you to not yell at them or anything else. Ok we all know Tohru wouldn't want that either plus they will just be worried so I see no reason to yell."

The others nodded and the phone rang Tohru answered shocked at who could possibly be calling this late at night. "Hello Sohma residence, yes this is Tohru Honda," the phone dropped from her hand as she heard the news of her family and Kyo grabbed her and held her in his arms as though he was shielding her from the world around her. Hatori picked up the phone "who is this and what did you say to her." The man on the other line had a gruff voice with a sad tone "I can tell by your voice you are Hatori-san and I must say I apologize it's me doctor Rengai and I was preforming all the surgeries on Tohru's family and have failed once again to save them they made it out of the operating room but. There were complications and they all passed on during the trial period to make sure the surgeries performed would be sufficient for their survival."

Hatori was fuming and the doctor could tell "are you telling me you preformed an untested kind of surgery on the members of Tohru's family and then, even though you could probably tell they wouldn't survive right after the surgery finished, you still placed them under surveillance so you could test if the surgery worked." Rengai sounded terrified "yes because I didn't want more of her family to die because of me because I could now have my licence removed if she decides to sue or if you Sohma's do." Hatori spoke into the phone with the utmost anger in his voice "now you listen to me I nor do any of my family care about your failed doctoral career and even if Tohru is too nice to sue your sorry ass I will because it is my duty as a doctor to sue you and stop the pointless deaths of people who could be saved by a competent doctor. Now leave my family in peace you have caused enough problems, pain and suffering for a lifetime." Hatori then hung up the phone and looked at Tohru who was crying her eyes out in Kyo's arms the others, besides Kyo, were looking at him in awe.

Just when Hatori was about to sit down Tohru looked in his eyes and said "thank you for defending me and although you are right I cannot bring myself to sue him if it is your duty I will allow you to sue him and be a witness and give up my evidence." Hatori as well as everyone except Kyo were shocked into silence but Kana just hugged Hatori who smiled at Tohru. "Don't worry I will get justice for you and then in your honour I will donate half the money we get from him to a charity of your choice." Tohru smiled a small tearful smile up at him Kyo knew his family was the best and decided to pop a very important question.

"My Tohru I know that all of this has happened so fast and I apologize for your loss but you are old enough now to live in this house without Shigure or Akito or Shishou needing to be your guardian so I was wondering if you would want to move into the house now." Tohru looked him in the eyes and seeing the reassuring look full of love in his eyes she nodded "as long as I have you and your family behind me I know I can overcome this and I just hope that your family understands." Kyo kept their eyes locked "Tohru believe me they will understand and even if they don't I will take care of you and keep them from hurting you because you know what? I love you and there is nothing on this earth that can tear me away from you. I am not walking from you now or ever you are my everything and I will not loose you now. So I will help you heal and help you through this; I also will help you plan the funeral and so will my family I hope.

Plus the other boys in my family feel protective of you especially Yuki who told me once that even though he is in love with Machi he wants to keep Tohru safe with his life and that he loves you as a sister. So at school when I can't be at your side Yuki will most likely protect you I love you so much Tohru and I will keep you safe." Tohru looked away and hide her face in Kyo's chest "I love you Kyo please don't leave me." Kyo nodded and stayed where he was Shishou looked at Hatori and Kana "when is your sister leaving?" Kana scowled at Shishou "she is leaving on the noon flight today." Shishou nodded and dropped the subject "Kyo you and Tohru are also welcome to come stay at my house for a few days." Kyo nodded telling him they would talk about it later, which was a smart move because it was now six thirty and the others were sure to be awake soon.

Soon after saying that Hatsuharu came into the front room; his eyes went wide with shock at the scene in front of him. "What the hell is going on here? What happened to Tohru?" Tohru looked at him cautiously and then turned to the others for help. As Shigure was about to explain it Rin and Kagura came into the room and stopped dead in their tracks. They stared at her and Kagura screamed and started yelling at Tohru and the others which woke everyone else. They all came running into the room and looked around wildly until their eyes landed on Tohru. They all stared then Tohru started crying and buried her head in Kyo's chest. "Please take me somewhere where they aren't all staring at me, I can't take it right now." Her voice was almost silent but Kyo understood and gave Shigure and Hatori one quick glance before leaving and taking his lady with him.

Hatori glared at Kagura angrily and got up to follow the couple from the room. "I will explain certain parts but I will not tell you everything. Tohru has been through a lot in a short period of time and if you care about her then you will not push her the way you all have this morning. All you really need to know about her situation is that she will need your emotional support through the next few weeks. I expect that you will not have any trouble providing the support she needs both at home and at school." Hatori's tone was sharp and he looked at them all with a piercing gaze as if daring someone to tell him that they object to his notions. When none where present Hatori left to go find Tohru and Kyo and help them deal with it all.

The others all waited for the trio to return and a few glared at Kagura who just glared right back. "Why are you all doing that it's not like it's my fault she got overwhelmed?" Yuki looked at her slightly angrily. "How can you even say that? She was fine telling us until you screamed at her. Plus none of us were pressuring her and when you screamed she probably got scared ok so just accept it." Kagura finally just nodded and looked down finally understanding that while they didn't blame her necessarily, they wanted her to own up to what she did. They eventually started to eat breakfast all the while waiting for them to return. A few seconds later the trio returned and sat in the three remaining seats all looking at them but not at Tohru in particular. They were silent until Tohru broke the silence and told them the whole story from the night before.

The people who hadn't been there during any of it looked shocked and Machi stood and looked angrily. "There is no way I will allow anyone to hurt you at school ever. I swear that to you I will defend you no matter what." Yuki stood up with her nodded in agreement then one by one they all stood including Kyo who kept his arms around her. She looked at them all in happiness. "Even if I don't feel safe?" The others nodded and then she smiled and leaned into Kyo's arms. The rest of that day they relaxed and allowed Tohru to rest and try to heal a little emotionally.

They got to the school the next day and then walked to their classes Yuki and Kyo walking on either side of the slightly trembling girl walking skittishly down the halls. They took their seats in the class knowing full well that today was either going to go extremely well or it was going to explode in their faces. The day went well so they considered it a win. As the week went on but as the days passed the prince Yuki fan club got more and more jealous. They didn't understand why if Tohru had Kyo then why did she need to spend so much time with Yuki. They were ignoring the fact that Machi was dating their prince and were focusing on Tohru.

It had been one and a half weeks since the attack and there was a long weekend about to start at the end of this school day. But before they left Tohru's class was voting on the who would play which rolls in their classes rendition of Cinderella they were putting on. Everyone in the class cast their vote quickly and then sat quietly and waited for them to be tallied. They were counted swiftly and Yuki announced the parts he smiled brightly when he finally got to the part of Cinderella and prince Charming. "Cinderella will be played by Tohru and prince Charming will be played by Kyo. Thank you for sitting through this and enjoy your long weekend. Also please grab a copy of the script and start reading over your lines." The prince Yuki fan club were so angry that they decided to attack her that very day and it would seem that they would get their chance.

Kyo and Yuki told Tohru to go on ahead of them and she nodded promising to wait outside for them. They followed her out of the class and to the stairs in the last hall before the front doors. She turned when she felt as though she was being followed and saw that they had all stopped before her. "Stay away from Yuki or we will hurt you more that this." Tohru gasped as they pushed her down the six stairs her vision went black as she heard someone call her name.

Machi had been talking to her teacher as she walked to where her and Tohru were supposed to meet. When they got to the stairs they came to the sight of the Yuki fan club pushing Tohru down the stairs as she gasped. The teacher looked at them angrily and then watched as Machi ran to Tohru calling out to the girl. The teacher started yelling at the girls and they looked shocked but tried to compose themselves. As they were making excuses Machi pulled out her cell phone and called Yuki.

Yuki answered the phone on the second ring and smiled it was his girlfriend but on the phone she sounded scared "_Yuki you and Kyo need to get to the stairs in the main hallway now your crazy fan club just pushed her down the stairs."_ Yuki was shocked he never thought that those girls were capable of hurting anyone who was next Machi or who he would not allow this to continue. He grabbed Kyo by the arm and pulled him out into the hallway and started to explain while they ran to the stairs. Kyo only hoped that those stupid groupies hadn't hurt his sweet Tohru anymore then she was already hurting.

They got to the stairs in record time and Kyo ran right to Tohru without even looking at the vile females who were still trying to justify their actions. Yuki went to Machi and held her in his arm she was on the phone but she still cuddled into him. The girls of the fan club looked at Machi jealously as the couple cuddled together. Machi was on the phone with Hatori as she was trying to explain what happened and that he needed to come pick them up her voice shook slightly. Kyo got to Tohru and pulled her from Machi's arms and held her in his arms. Tohru let out a distressed sound and gripped Kyo's shirt with her left hand. Machi hung the phone up and turned to Yuki and he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

Hatori got into his car and began driving to the school with his portable medical bag he was really worried about Tohru that girl didn't need anymore pain. He arrived swiftly at the school and ran into the hall she had been pushed in and found her with the others. He knelt beside Tohru and started to examine her but stopped when a the teacher tried t stop him from touching her. Hatori looked at her and spoke as he turned back to face Tohru and continue his examination. "I am her doctor and therefore need to examine her to ascertain what is wrong with her. If you are planing on forcing her to go to the hospital both my family and her therapist would disagree with you. She has a mild concussion but will still be able to be part of the play. I will take her back to her home now and she will not be at school tomorrow to allow her time to recover." Kyo lifted Tohru and they left the school in Hatori's car and speeding down the road towards the Sohma residence.

Shigure and Akito were out of the house so they got in and Kyo rushed her to Hatori's room. "Kyo please try and wake her up it will be far more beneficial to her health if she is awake." Kyo nodded and shook her gently until her eyes slowly opened. "Kyo are you there it hurts where am I, I don't understand I was at school." Kyo slowly explained then he left to call Shishou so that he could take them to his house. He arrived just as Hatori was finishing up and went inside to await the young couple.

When Kyo and Tohru came into the the living room they departed for Shishou's house where they would be staying the night. They got there and Shishou made them a snack while the teens spoke about the play they were putting on. Shishou came back into the room and overheard part of their conversation. "Your class is putting on a play? Why haven't I heard of this yet?" He gave Kyo a look and the orange haired boy looked at him with a smile. "We just found out about it today Tohru and I got the lead rolls." The older man smiled and looked at them amused. "You two make me so proud I hope you invite me to come watch." Tohru gave him a hurt look and he felt guilty. "You didn't think we would invite you but your like a dad to both me and Kyo." He hugged her and smiled they were going to have a great night.

The next morning Kyo awoke to find Tohru not in the room, he jumped out of bed and ran thru the hall only to find her in the dojo with Shishou. He was teaching her fight and he watched for a few minutes. "What are you doing?" Tohru smiled at him and jumped attacking him. "I have been learning how to defend myself should the prince Yuki fan club try to attack again." Kyo nodded and smiled and got dressed for the day because he was going with Yuki to get a tuxedo for graduation. Tohru was going to go dress shopping with Kagura, Machi, Kisa and Akito.

The two left Shishou's house at ten and went back to the Sohma residence to meet up with the others. The girls were off first and they shopped for hours but the boys left late and still finished before the girls. Yuki and Kyo both got a tux, Shigure and Ayame seemed to be pleased with how quickly they got thru the shopping. Akito was honoured that Tohru had brought her along while she picked out her grad dress. They went to five stores before Tohru finally picked out a beautiful orange dress that went perfectly with Kyo's tuxedo. They returned home and Kyo had made diner so that his injured girlfriend wouldn't have to.

A few weeks went by and the commencement service happened and went well except Tohru being almost pushed off the stage by a Yuki fan club girl. But the play was rapidly approaching and there were several boys in the production that had asked Tohru out during the duration of the practice. But they were all thwarted by Kyo who seemed to be the only one besides Yuki that she talked to. The play was in four days and Shishou was getting very excited about seeing his kid and the love of his life being in a play together.

The night of the play all the Sohma's from Sohma house were in the audience as well as several other students. They watched in awe as Tohru and Kyo took a new approach to the classic rolls of Cinderella and the Prince. The play wasn't that long and but even so they all left feeling very good about how they did and the parents were all very proud.

On the way back to the Sohma residence Tohru stopped and looked right in front of her and screamed t the others to stay back. The gun welder that killed her family was standing in the street preventing them from getting home. Hatsuharu went into the shadows and called the police to come to their rescue. The others listened to Tohru and she walked forward glaring at them man in front of her. "Why are you doing this to me why are you trying so hard to hurt me and my family?" The man let out a manic laughter and looked at her insanity in his eyes. "You and your family took everything from me you damn Hondra's." Tohru fell to her knees and in anger he shot at her and she took the bullet to the shoulder and just looked at him tears in her eyes. "My last name and my families last name is Honda not Hondra so you murdered my family for no reason." She then collapsed into sobs and Kyo knelt beside her holding her close to shield her from the evil man. The police had arrived just after that and took him away but Shigure gave them his cellphone he had recorded the whole thing for them.

After that the Sohma's brought Tohru home and Hatori stitched her shoulder. They sat quietly until Tohru spoke to them all in a tense honest voice. "I'm sorry I ruined the evening I didn't mean to." The group gasped and they all got into a very loud angry argument about who's fault it was that the silence had surrounded the group. Tohru just sat there in silent love of the sound of the Sohma's being the Sohma's. It was going to take some time for the pain of her parents death to dull but she knew that she was going to love living in Sohma house with Kyo forever. _"Let's stay together always."_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about fruits basket and only the gun man and the idea for the story are mine.


End file.
